Kate Murphy
Kate A. Murphy is an American actress who joined the US voice cast in The Adventure Begins. She took over the role of Cheeky Chocolate from Martin Sherman in the US. She is known for appearing in various television shows including "Black Irish", "Crafty Kingdom", "Shopkins", and "Shopkins: World Vacation". As a voice actor, she is known for providing voices in shows such as Superman and Robbie from "Batman Black and White", Autolycus from "Class of the Titans" and for video games such as Chase McCain in "Lego City Undercover" and Michael Corleone in "The Godfather: The Video Game". She is married and has two children. Voices UK *Apple Blossom (nineteenth season onwards, excluding Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Daisy Petals (nineteenth season onwards) *Spilt Milk (Shopkins in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and The Great Race singing voice only) US *Cheeky Chocolate (The Adventure Begins onwards) *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae (thirteenth season - sixteenth season) *Opaletta (Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) *The Teacher UK/US *Strawberry Kiss (US; The Adventure Begins onwards - UK; Tit for Tat onwards) *Joanie Donut *Connie Console (Big World! Big Adventures! onwards) *Freda Fern (Big World! Big Adventures! onwards) *Posh Pear (Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) *Bubbleisha (fifteenth season - sixteenth season) *Dum Mee Mee *Kylie Cone (twentieth season onwards) *Toasty Pop *Lippy Lips Songs *Never Overlook A Little Shopkin (performed) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *You Can Only Be You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Let's Set Friendship in Motion (performed) *Who's Cheeky? (performed) *The Hottest Place in Town (performed) *I Want To Go Home (performed solo) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Cheeky Chocolate? (performed) *We're Friends (performed) *Sometimes You Make a Friend (performed solo) Trivia *She, along with Spike Spencer and John Schwab voiced characters from "Lego City Undercover". *She, Spencer, and David Menkin also voiced characters in "LittleBig Planet". *She worked on "Class of the Titans" alongside Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Scott McNeil, Terry Klassen and French Tickner. Cezary Kwieciński voiced her character in the Polish version. **Also, she and Scott McNeil voiced characters in "The Godfather: The Video Game". *She voiced Mrs. Wexler in "The Barbie Diaries". There have also been several other voice actors that have worked on several other Barbie films: **Agnieszka Kunikowska ("Barbie: Fairytopia"), Ángel Amorós and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil ("Barbie of Swan Lake") **Mayumi Asano ("Barbie: Mermaidia") **Alan Kennedy, Matthew Ahrens and Kallan Kagan ("Barbie and Her Sisters in a Pony Tale") **Anna Apostolakis, Susan Roman and Salty's Lighthouse voice actors Ian James Corlett and Terry Klassen ("Barbie as the Island Princess") **Zbigniew Konopka ("Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper") **Hikaru Midorikawa ("Barbie in the Nutcracker") **Gadi Levy ("Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2") *She, Michael Brandon, Brianna Plantano and Rufus Jones all have had roles in the comedy show "Episodes". *She appeared in the documentary series "I Shouldn't Be Alive". *She, John Schwab, Glenn Wrage, Brianna Plantano and David Menkin all voiced characters in "Alien: Isolation". *She and Spike Spencer voiced characters in "Blues and Bullets". *She and David Menkin voiced characters in "Soma". *She, Cassandra Lee Morris, John Schwab, David Menkin, Spike Spencer and Teresa Gallagher all voiced characters in "Xenoblade Chronicles 2". *She was born in the same city where the LB&SCR Billinton E2 class 0-6-0T locomotives used to work during their last days of service before all being scrapped in 1963. Category:Voice actors